The Almost-Ruined Birthday
by Sofia2015
Summary: Trouble arises when Sofia invites Charlie to join her at Ruby's birthday party


Happy birthday sis"

I can't believe I messed up Ruby's birthday." Sofia sighed. "Things started out so well. I don't know what happened..."  
"Really?" Ruby frowned. "You don't?"  
"Ruby, please." Jade intervened. "It wasn't Sofia or Charlie's fault."  
"Yes, it was!" Ruby fumed. "if Sofia hadn't brought her little prince boyfriend over, my party would still be going on!"  
"Sofia, just get on with the story of how we all ended up cleaning up this mess." Lucinda urged.  
"Okay." Sofia sighed. "It all started a week ago, just after our trip to Wei-Ling..."  
*Flashback*  
As the royal coach landed, Miranda was there to greet her family.  
"Welcome back, everyone." She smiled. "Sofia, I have some letters for you."  
"Two?" Sofia asked.  
"Yes." Miranda nodded. "One from prince Charlie, and one from Ruby."  
"Thanks, mom." Sofia took the letters, and opened them.  
Ruby's letter contained in an invitation to her birthday party. Charlie's letter informed her that he was coming to visit... on the same day.  
"What am I going to do?" She wondered. "I have to be at Ruby's party, but I can't abandon Charlie... What should I do, mom?"  
"Why not have the best of both worlds?" Miranda suggested. "Ask Charlie to come with you to the party. The invitation says you're allowed to have a guest."  
"Great idea, mom!" Sofia smiled.  
A few days later, Charlie arrived.  
"Hi, Sofia." He kissed her on the cheek.  
"Hi, Charlie." Sofia blushed.  
"So, what shall we do today?" Charlie asked.  
"Well, how would you like to come to a birthday party with me?" Sofia asked. "It's for my friend in the village, Ruby."  
"A villager's birthday?" Charlie mused. "I don't think I've ever been to one of those. Sure, I'll come."  
"Great." Sofia took his hand.  
Taking a coach to Dunwitty, they soon arrived at Ruby's home.  
"I don't think I've ever been inside a village house before." Charlie looked around. "It's... smaller then I thought."  
"The houses may be small, but the fun isn't." Sofia smiled. "Trust me, you're going to love it."  
"As long as you're with me, I'm sure I will." Charlie beamed.  
"Hey, guys!" Ruby waved. "Come and join the others!"

The kids went into the back garden, where a winged horse piñata was waiting to be broken.  
"What is that?" Charlie asked.  
"It's a piñata." Sofia declared. "One of us is blindfolded, and tries to break it open, so the candy inside will fall out."  
"What an interesting game." Charlie smiled. "And the candy sounds good too."

Sofia and Jade blindfolded Ruby and spun her around, while Lucinda worked the piñata.  
Ruby didn't manage to hit it on her turn. Everyone else gave it a try, but it was Charlie who broke open the piñata. The candy was collected, and placed into bags marked with everyone's name.  
As they played more games (like musical chairs), Ruby's mom came into the back yard.  
"Kids, the cake is ready!" She called.  
"Here it comes, everyone!" Ruby's mom brought in the cake.  
Ruby's friends and family all sang "happy birthday" as Ruby walked over to the cake.  
"Blow out the candles and make a wish, sweetheart!" Ruby's mom smiled.  
Ruby made a silent wish and blew out the candles.  
"Who wants some cake?" She asked.  
The kids rushed over, all getting a piece on a paper plate.  
"This is pretty good." Charlie admitted. "Mrs Hanshaw made this herself?"  
"She sure did." Sofia nodded.  
"And I thought my royal chefs made good food." Charlie smiled.  
"Trust me, they've got nothing on Mrs Hanshaw." Sofia declared.  
"Wow, Sofia this is the best party I've ever been to." Charlie beamed. "Thanks for bringing me."  
"No problem, Charlie." Sofia smiled.  
As Sofia was throwing away her plate, Charlie looked at the remnants of his slice and said "I'll see if I can take some of this cake to my dad."  
"Um, Charlie, you're heading toward the Cake." Sofia told him.  
"Okay Sofia, I'll get you another slice too." Charlie turned to her, without stopping his walk.  
"No, Charlie!" Sofia gasped. "Look where you're going?"  
"Sofia, please. I know were I'm going." Charlie told her.. before turning and accidentally knocking over the cake.  
"Charlie, what did you do?!" Ruby yelped.  
"I am so sorry, Ruby!" Charlie apologized. "I will make it up to you anyway I can!"  
"I'm sorry, Sofia, but your Boyfriend has got to leave!" Ruby said crossly.  
"Okay, I'll take him back to the castle." Sofia sighed. "Then I'll come back and help you clean up."  
"No, Sofia." Ruby shook her head. "You used to be fun, but since that Charlie came into your life all you do is spend time with him!"  
"Because he's my boyfriend!" Sofia shot back. "And... at least I have one!"  
"How dare you?!" Ruby seethed.  
"Ruby, please." Lucinda stepped in-between them. "You've been friends for a long time. Do you really want to lose that over some spilled cake?"  
"Lucinda's right, Ruby." Jade agreed. "Besides, it was just an accident."  
"But it ruined my party!" Ruby groaned.  
"Come now, sweetie." Mrs Hanshaw told her. "It isn't ruined. Everyone had a great time, cake or no cake."  
"Well, that's true." Ruby admitted. "Sofia, Charlie, I'm... sorry."  
"I'm sorry too." Sofia nodded. "I shouldn't have yelled like that. Charlie's just... important to me."  
"i know." Ruby smiled. "I guess I just got a little jealous."  
"Now you know how I felt when you and Jade got friendly with Amber." Sofia chuckled.  
"Guess so." Ruby giggled. "Charlie, you don't have to leave."  
"That's very kind of you, Ruby." Charlie smiled. "But if you'd like, Sofia and I could go back to the castle and get you a new cake."  
"You don't have to do that." Mrs Hanshaw declared.  
"I know, but I want to." Charlie declared. "I owe you."  
"We'll be right back." Sofia smiled.  
After a brief trip back to the castle, they returned with a new cake (one that the castle chefs had made for Charlie's arrival, which Sofia had forgotten to cancel). All the kids happily began eating.  
"Thanks, Charlie." Ruby smiled.  
"No problem." Charlie nodded.  
Soon after, the party ended, and Sofia and Charlie headed for the coach.  
"So Charlie, what did you think of a village birthday party?" Sofia asked.  
"It was... a memorable experience." Charlie smiled. "I'm glad you brought me along, Sofia."  
"So am I." Sofia kissed him on the cheek.

The End.


End file.
